fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bokoblin
The Bokoblin are Blins, a race that are consists of Moblin, Miniblins, and Bulbins. While not particularly powerful, they do usually work in groups and use some forms of technology. Bokoblins come in three main colors, Red Bokoblins, which are commonly seen in the over world, Blue Bokoblins, which are usally the strongest Bokoblins, and Green Bokoblins, whom are usally found in dungeons and caves. Bokoblin, along side the other blins, appear to have their own culture that they keep to themselves. In the Adult Timeline, Bokoblins are known to use submarines, ships, and even maintain the Forsaken Fortress. They are nearly on par with humans in the technology they use, though their intelligence is unknown, though it can be assumed they are sentient. They are known to carry Joy Pendants, though why is unknown. In the Child Timeline, Bokoblins are still savage-like in behavior and do not appear to be particularly intelligent and appear to be on par with neanderthals in what intelligence they do express. They simply stroll about, guarding their territories from intruders, though they are known to take captives, though what they do with them is unknown. Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild In Breath of the Wild, Bokoblins are the first enemy seen and the most common. Bokoblins can be seen wielding handmade clubs, spears, bats, shields, and bows, though they can also pick up other weapons. Bokoblins, like the other basic monsters varieties, have different colors designating their tier. Red Bokoblins have the least health, followed by Blue, Black, Silver, and Gold Bokoblins. Bokoblins can be found throughout Hyrule in monster camps ranging from simple campfires to elaborate tree forts. Like Lizalfos and Moblins, Bokoblin have an undead Stalkoblin form. In Shadows of Oblivion Bokoblins are first mentioned by the village guard after he sees Link, Oden, and the young survivor return to the village beaten and bruised, though they do not make an appearance until later in the fanfic. When they do appear, they wielded machetes, most likely due to their dual use of both clearing foliage and attacking prey, and attempted to ambush Link and Toruda. However, after taking some losses and wounds, they flee, seeing as their prey is not worth the trouble of capturing them. They appear to be the major reason for why Toruda does not leave the forest. The Legend of Zelda Demo Red and Blue Bokoblins are enemies in the Legend of Zelda demo. Bokoblins cary many clubs, swords, bows, and shields Link can use after he defeats them. The Red Bokoblins are one of the most commen and basic enemies in the demo, Blue Bokoblins are stronger, more durable, and bit smarter, however depsite their difictally they still have a simmilar AI to their Red Counterparts. In the Demo the Bokoblins most are minons of Lord Gannon, however their is one know friendly Bokoblin known as the Bow Master. The Bow Master can upgrade Link's bow, but only if he has the propper material. The Bow Master lives in a small cave by the Lake Link spawns by when the demo starts. Gallery Green_BokoblinWW.png|Green Bokoblin's appearance in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Pink_BokoblinWW.png|A Red Bokoblin in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Bokoblin.jpg|A Blue Bokoblin from "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess". Bokoblin2_SS.png|A Red Bokoblin from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Bokoblin3SS.png|A Red Bokoblin running in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Bokoblin_SS.png|A Bokoblin Leader in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. GreenBokoblinSS.png|Green Bokoblin's appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. TechnoblinSS.png|A Technoblin's appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Blue Bokoblin.png|A Blue Bokoblin from "The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword". CursedBokoblin.png|Cursed Bokoblin's appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Bokoblin4_SS.png|A Red Bokoblin Archer in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Red Bokoblin.png|A Red Bokoblin from "The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild". Blue bokoblin.png|A Blue Bokoblin from "The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild". 600px-BotW Bokoblin Artwork.png|Artwork of a Red Bokoblin from "The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild". BotW Black Bokoblin Model.png|A Black Bokoblin from "The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild". BotW Stalkoblin Model.png|An image of a Stalkoblin from "The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild". }} Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Sounds of the Shadows Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Enemies Category:Species Category:Blins Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Villains Category:Legend of Zelda Enemies Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Nintendo All-Stars Chess